


Thanking The Goddess

by Axelex12



Category: Witchblade (Comics), Witchblade (TV), Witchblade - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar Room Brawl, Bed Sex, Body Worship, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Crime Fighting, Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, French Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Injury Recovery, Investigations, Kissing, Love Confessions, MILFs, Morning After, Motorcycles, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Older Woman/Younger Man, Police, Police Procedural, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Serious Injuries, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Threats of Violence, Undressing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A murder victim gave me the idea for how to get Sarah and Gabriel to admit the truth we've always known, that they're meant for each other. By sending them undercover at a dance club to catch hiskillers.Sarah/Gabriel romantic smut.
Relationships: Sara Pezzini/Gabriel Bowman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 1st chapter: Dead bodies and rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Older woman/young man  
> Sara Pezzini/Gabriel Bowman  
> AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // // = thoughts of characters

1st chapter: **Dead bodies and rituals**

"Gabriel, if you're there, pick up. I got a couple questions to ask you. It's another weird one." Sara's voice halted  
for a moment, waiting. "Well, call me when you get this-"  
Pushing a lock of wet hair behind his ear, Gabriel snatched up the phone. "Sara, I'm here. What's happened?" He shivered a little, not entirely sure whether it was because of her voice on the phone or the water dripping down the skin of his chest.  
"Good, I'm glad you're home, Gabriel, is it okay if I drop by?"  
"Sure, anytime, I'll be here." //And dressed.// Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, looking out the window at the darkness. It had to be after midnight, so this could be a truly messed up death or... blade-related. Clothing was a must.  
"Great, I'll see you soon."  
There was relief in her voice that made him smile, a curve of lips that was caught somewhere between frustration and anticipation. Sara was coming over and Gabriel was delighted to see her but she just saw him as a friend.  
Sometimes that reality was hard to see in her eyes. Hanging up the phone, he glanced out the window again before moving down the hall to the bedroom. The towel around his hips was not enough clothing to greet Sara at the door in and he knew just how fast she drove.  
000  
Sara tugged the very short skirt down, or tried to. The fabric didn't have all that much give to it, being far too tight.  
And while she had adjusted to the guys at work seeing her dressed up (or rather smaller) for dancing, Gabriel...Gabriel was a different matter entirely. "Danny, I'm gonna talk to Gabe and head home. I'll fill you in  
tomorrow, okay?"  
He turned to face her, a tight black t-shirt peeking out between the edges of his leather jacket. "Sure, Pez. You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Call me if you need anything..."  
"Yeah, Danny. I gotta go, Gabriel's waiting."  
"Oh, I bet he is. See ya tomorrow." Danny smiled and watched Pez tug again at the skirt. This would be fun to watch if only his presence wouldn't change the scene. "Good night, Sara."  
Sara glared at the grinning man and turned to leave. Outside, the leather of her motorcycle seat felt cold against her inner thighs and the wind tried unsuccessfully to straighten the curls out of her hair.  
Tossing her hair in the hallway outside Gabriel's door, Sara decided not to feel awkward. Adjusting the leather jacket closer around her, she knocked. The sight of him in the opening door sent a strange emotion through her body, one she tried to call friendship and concern. "Hey, Gabriel." Her eyes involuntarily moved over him from the  
damp hair falling around his face over his usual clothes to the lean body under them. Raising her eyes back to his, Sara saw the change in his expression with a small sense of pride.  
"Woh-wow, Sara." Gabriel opened the door to lead her inside. "Interrupted date, undercover op, or are you all dolled up for me?" Leaning back against a table, he smiled in a way that had always confused her, half flirting half  
serious. All cute.  
"Interrupted, whether or not it's my night off, I get called in for the weird ones." Brushing her fingertips over some of the stranger-looking objects in Gabriel's inventory of the macabre, Sara didn't see the nearly pained expression  
on his face.  
"So, where'd he take you?" The deliberately casual question didn't escape Sara's attention. He always sounded like that with the important questions.  
Turning to see him, Sara fidgeted at the witchblade on her wrist. "Oh, it was Danny. Lee lets me borrow him sometimes when I need to let off stress, so-"  
The sudden change in the look on his face alerted her that this wasn't sounding quite right. Sara held up a hand to stop whatever Gabriel had been about to say. "So we go dancing. When he's stressed, we box. When I'm stressed, we dance. That way he doesn't hurt anyone and I don't have to kill the dumb slobs that hit on me otherwise."  
"Yeah, with that twitchblade on your wrist, coming onto you might be the last thing a man does." He grinned, "Well, before he finds his hand on the floor instead of at the end of his arm."  
"Yeah, makes my life easier all around. Relieves tension without the stress of a date and taking a guy cuts down on  
the random obscene propositions from half-drunk scumbags." Sara sat down near Gabriel's computer, careful to try  
to do so without exposing any more of her than already was.  
Gabriel tried and failed to keep his eyes off her legs. They were crossed at the knee and looked bare. No nylons, just a lot of skin to look at, Sara's skin. The low neckline (could it be called a neckline when it was nowhere near her neck?) of her shirt wasn't helping him control his eyes either.

"So, is this non-date, dancing thing reserved for partners only? Or can male friends submit an application too?"  
Her head turned sharply to look at him, pleasantly shocked. "Are you asking me to take you dancing, Gabriel?"//Yeah, anything to see you like this again.// Gabriel squelched the thought. Today wasn't a good day to die, or even let all his hopes be slaughtered. But it certainly wasn't an occasion that he should let skip by. "Well, if you think Danny wouldn't object to being replaced by a younger man? Besides, Lee's gonna have that kid sooner or later, she might not be so willing to loan him out then."  
Watching the look on her face, Gabriel decided to change the subject, right about...now. "So you said something  
about this week's body being weird?"  
"Oh , yeah." The case, Sara remembered the case, she really did. "The body. It was a guy - early 20's, no id- and one symbol carved repeatedly into nearly every inch of expose skin. Found shirtless. Here's the clearest image we could get of it. Recognize it?" Sara pulled a photo out of her jacket pocket and stretched an arm out to him.  
Taking the picture, Gabriel winced inside at the way she moved to stay out of his reach. Dragging his eyes away, he tried to focus on the picture in his hand. "Looks Celtic, maybe nordic. Some similarities to early German or Russian symbols. I'll see what I can find and call you when I get anything."  
"Great, talk to you soon." Sara stood abruptly, smoothing down her short skirt with relief in her face. "Well, it's late, so I'll get out of her hair." Brushing back her own temporarily curly locks, she wondered what his hair would  
feel like in her hands, what it would feel like on her skin. Turning, Sara began moving towards the door. "So call me when you got something and thanks, Gabriel."  
"No problem, Detective. Anything for a friend." Following Sara out, Gabriel watched her walk down the hall a ways before closing his front door. "God, she's so beautiful." Running a hand through his hair, he leaned his forehead against the wall. "Breathe, Bowman, you've a favor to do for a *** _friend_ ***."

000

"Hey, Pez, what did our young friend have for us?"  
Tucking the phone into the crook of her shoulder, Sara continued opening the chinese takeout on her kitchen counter. "*Our* young friend? Danny, since when is Gabriel your young friend?"  
"Possessive much, Pez? You didn't even let me and Jake met the boy for ages."  
"Yeah, are you hiding something?" Jake yelled from somewhere in the background noise of their office.  
"Shut up, Jake." Danny said over his shoulder and turned back to the phone. "Rookie has a point, you know." He made a face at Jake between breaths. "You've told me about most of the guys in your life. Gabriel...him you're closed-lipped with."  
And image of herself and Gabriel being anything but closed-lipped together –quite eagerly the opposite–flashed through Sara's mind before she tried to push it aside. She could almost feel strands of that dark hair wrapped around her hands.  
"So are you hiding anything from us, Sara Pezzini?"  
Sara smiled grimly. "Of course, Danny. Several illegitimate kids and a husband to boot, didn't you know?"  
"Laugh it up, Pez. Has Gabriel given you anything yet?"  
//Only the offer of a lifetime.// "No, he didn't recognize the symbol, but he'll get back to me with anything he finds soon."  
"Great, call me when the boy gets a hold of you."  
//What part of me?// "Yeah, first thing. Tell Lee goodnight for me."  
"I'll give her a kiss and pass along your deep gratitude."  
"But the kiss won't mean as much coming from me, Danny." The sarcasm thinned as Sara pulled out a beer to go with her chinese. "See you tomorrow." She hung up without waiting for a response. Though probably inadvertently, Danny was feeding her treacherous mind too many quick lines and pretty images. She didn't need to be reminded of the way her heart had jumped when Gabriel asked to put in an application, when he'd asked to dance with her with that look in his eyes. The idea of Gabriel kissing her caused a similar skip in her pulse, despite how much Sara wanted to deny it.  
Rubbing her wrist just above the glowing stone on her bracelet, Sara gathered up her food, chopsticks and beer (it was a good time for alcohol right now) and moved to the couch, trying not to think.  
000  
Gabriel raised a cup of coffee to his lips, his eyes still following the moving screen of his computer. He was concentrating on the symbol, of course. Gabriel's attention was on helping Sara with the case, not on the memory of her face surrounded by curly hair, the sight of her smooth legs bare under the hem of the shot, tight skirt. He  
wasn't feeling jealous of Danny for seeing her like that, for taking her dancing, for getting to be close to Sara when she was...open, relaxed, playful. Gabriel would sacrifice a lot to go dancing with Sara. He would do a lot to spend time with Sara in almost any circumstances, from dinner and a movie or dancing to a murder scene or a killer's house.  
Shaking away the memory of sitting on a bench with an arm around her, with her body tucked close against his, Gabriel turned his attention back to the computer. No matter how her proximity had affected him, she'd just been looking for a clue under the bench. He was just a friend to her.  
//And the sooner I understand this symbol, the sooner I can see my friend again.// "Celtic symbols," Setting the cup down, Gabriel lifted the picture and slid it face down into the scanner. It was time to do what he did best:  
historical esoterica and the mythically macabre. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, like go dancing or something. "Celtic symbols, death-related."  
000  
"Hey, Pez, I got something for you."  
"Danny?" Sara tilted her head and plugged her other ear to hear him better over the music in the background.  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm in this club downtown, our dead body was here last night, you know, while he was still breathing and all." Helaughed, glancing around at the many young dancing bodies around him. "Not that anyone seems sober enough to remember much about him."  
"What club, Danny? A name would be useful here." The warning in her voice traveled clearly over the heavy beat.  
"Oh, did our little star detective have a long night and miss out on her beauty sleep?"  
"Danny, you're my friend, my partner, and you're wife's pregnant. Know that none of that will stop me from killing you if you piss me off enough. What club are you at and what have you got?"  
Laughing, Danny knew when to give up. Years with Sara gave a man a wonderful sense of danger and self-preservation. "I'm at Zyptheria down in the dark side of town. Strange name, I know."  
"Sounds like a disease."  
"Yeah, something you could catch here, maybe. It's not the best or cleanest place I've ever gone to. Anyway, thebartender remembered our vic, but not who he left with or if he left alone."  
"So you've got nothing and you called to tell me..."  
"Go back to bed, Sara, I'll see you when you get in."  
"Not if I see you first, you won't." She laughed, moving towards the bed. "See you tonight."  
"Get some sleep, princess."  
"Go bite a bullet, Danny."  
Laughing, he hung up the phone and headed back towards the bar, he had a few more questions for the servers.  
Shaking her head, she crawled back into bed, glaring out the window at the lightening sky. Dawn was a bad time to be awake and Sara would make sure Danny learned that lesson tonight.  
000  
"It's Zypthis," Gabriel stared at the four or five open windows on his computer, lifting the photo Sara'd left against the edge of the screen to double-check. A perfect match, identical. //Damn, I'm good.// His eyes stayed on the text beneath the symbol as his hand reached for the phone. Without thought fin fingers punched out her cell number and lifted the receiver to his ear, unwilling to admit to himself just how eager he was to hear her voice. Maybe she'd even come over to see what he'd found, so he could see her and...  
The thought cut off, or was forcibly buried, as he heard the line pick up. "Hey, Sara. I got it."  
"Already, Gabriel, have I told you how good you are?"  
"What can I say, Sara, I'm a talented boy." As the words left his mouth, Gabriel heard the click of his mental jukebox and knew what was coming before he could hear the distinctive Prince beat.  
 _"Lay your pretty body against a parkin' meter_  
 _slip yo dress down like I was strippin' a Peter Paul's Almond Joy Let me show ya, baby, I'm a talented boy"_  
What he wouldn't do to show Sara some of his other...talents. Gabriel fought back a groan, he could almost feel her legs wrapped around his neck and her hands in his hair, she would feel so good, taste so...//Stop it right now, Gabriel Bowman.// "So you want me to summarize over the phone, or should I put on some coffee?"  
"Don't bother with the coffee," Gabriel's heart fell a little despite his efforts to the contrary. "I'll pick some up on the way there."  
//Could arteries get whiplash?// Now it felt like his heart was trying to escape through his throat. "Great, see ya in a few."  
However short the few actually were, they felt longer to Gabriel.. At the sound of her knocking at the door, he unclenched the hand that had been fisted since it had been forced to release the phone. Standing, he almost  
knocked the empty cup off of the edge of the desk. "I am not this clumsy." Still laughing at himself under his breath, Gabriel made it to the door and opened it without risking injury or property damage. "Hey, Sara,"  
000  
Some unknown tension inside Sara unwound at the sight of the smile on his face. Hell, if she were truly honest with herself, just seeing Gabriel was relaxing The way he smiled simply added a certain degree of warmth to the sensation. The way his eyes flicked down her body involuntarily sent a shiver along her back. //God, he shouldn't  
affect me like this.// "Hey, Gabriel. Italian mocha?" Holding out a tall cup, she shivered slightly at the touch of his fingers against hers as Gabriel took a cup. His smile only added to the feeling. //How does he manage to be so little-boy-cute and still set my nerves on fire.//  
"I love Italian...coffee."  
They shared a soft laugh and a small smile, both dropping their eyes. A safe retreat they both knew so well.  
"That's good, 'cause the shop didn't serve redbull and vodka."  
000  
It was time to change the subject right about...now, 'cause if Gabriel looked at that kind of smile any longer...well, he might just find his hand on the floor instead of at the end of his arm. He probably wouldn't, really, Sara didn't slaughter her friends. But seeing the rejection on her face would be even more painful. So back to work. "So I found your symbol."  
"Tell me about our bad guy." She lifted the cup to her lips, and the look on her face brought two words to his mind: 'visual intoxication.' He'd seen the phrase on some web site. But there it was in front of him. Just seeing a smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes could make him feel drunk. Watching emotions in her face had the same effect on him as a bottle of vodka or the newest designer drug. His heart raced, his brain misfired, and his imagination ran  
wild with ideas of what they could do together.  
"Well, it's a her, actually. It's the symbol or the pre-Celtic goddess Zypthis. She's a warrior goddess along the lines of Diana and Saran, with a lot of Valkyrie overtones."  
"Gabriel, why is this sounding so familiar? Have you told me this story before?"  
"I couldn't have, I didn't know about her 'til now." He reached out a hand and touched the back of her hand, just below her bracelet. "Could it be that something else remembers it? It's not proven but several of the statues and images of her are wearing a very similar piece ewelewelry." His words were on task but a good half of his brain was focused on the feel of her hand in his, the touch er ser skin against his own and the expression on her face. Gabriel forced himself to release her hand while he still could and continued with the tale. "She was worshiped by the  
warriors and hunters of several different tribes in the area. These young men hoped to die in combat and therefore be worthy to spend the afterlife in her company in Zyptheria."  
"That's it!" Sara's face lost the searching look. "Danny called my from a dance club called Zyptheria. Our dead body was there before he died."  
"* **Our** * dead body?" Since when am I a deputy?" Jokes, jokes were always safe.  
"You're not, think of yourself more as...a research assistant or a fact checker."  
God, she was beautiful when she smiled like that. Sara could say anything in that tone with that smile and he'd just  
nod and smile back. Maybe jokes weren't that safe right now. "Oh, now that I've given you the information you wanted, you insult me."  
"Whattaya mean, now? This is how it's always been. I drop by, pump you for everything you're worth and leave after a few snippy remarks. Don't you recognize my M.O.?"  
//Oh, god.// Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, watching the picture flash across the back of his brain. It was Sara kneeling over his lap, rocking her hips against his. He could hear himself whispering her name, feel his own hands clenching on her hips. Forcing his eyes open Gabriel mentally shoved the image aside and tried to focus.  
"Yeah, so I'd better give you the rest of the info before we exceed your snappy quips quota." He moved to the computer and pulled up a screen. "Yeah, so this Zypthis. If there was a bad hunting season or the tribe was losing in combat, her worshipers would offer up a sacrifice."  
"They didn't just dance or kill a chicken, did they?"  
He smiled at the vague hope on her face. "No Sara, they didn't kill a chicken. An initiate, the newest warrior/hunter with high potential. Nothing but the best for the goddess. Killed in planned combat." Gabriel rubbed his throat. "Not a fun way to go."  
000  
Sara watched him as he spoke, trying to believe she was focusing on his words and not the lips saying them. Or the hands and fingers that had touched hers. The hands now skillfully manipulating the computer and those...colors on the screen. Uh, yeah those colors were supposed to mean something, weren't they? Shaking herself, Sara caught  
up with the conversation.  
"Not a fun way to go."  
"No, no it's not. So some modern cult has had a bad couple weeks in the field and I get dead bodies with artistic carvings. Great, I should thank her for this." Sara leaned against the counter, half her brain concentrating on the 3 inch space between her hand and his, the other half focused on the case. Both halves together came up with a plan of action. "This club is the only tie we have to the victim, but Danny's already flashed his badge. And I don't think  
it's a place to go alone. So...." She lifted her head, a self-conscious smile on her lips. "Still want to put in that dancing application?"  
Her heart flinched then jumped as his face passed from disbelief to delight.  
"Really?" Gabriel's voice sounded just like it had on the bench where they'd found the 8mm film. Sara couldn't help but relive the warm pressure of his body along hers. Soon she'd feel both those arms around her, his body close to her own.  
"Yeah, really. Be ready and dressed for a club tonight at, say, 10 o'clock." That was good, she'd almost managed to sound casual even though there was nothing casual about the prospect of dancing with Gabriel. Nothing casual at all about the way her insides fluttered at . Nothing casual at all about the way her skin remembered all his touches.  
"Sounds good, I'll be ready at 10." The eagerness in his voice and the lopsided smile on his lips did funny things to the pit of Sara's stomach.  
"Okay, then. I'll be back to pick you up at 10." Sara stood and headed for the door. She had a few hours to try to get back into control before the biggest test of it she'd be likely to come across in a long while. Stepping out the  
door, Sara dropped her head and took in a deep breath, trying to slap sense into herself. //He's a friend, he's years younger than I am and he's probably still lobbing 'I love you's to some girl his own age.// Shaking her head, she walked down the hall.  
000  
//Breathe, Bowman, breathe.// Gabriel pressed his forehead against his own front door, his hands trembling  
slightly. //So how do I go about thanking the members of a warrior goddess cult?// "I am going dancing with Sara  
tonight." He said it out loud and yup it sounded just as perfect and unbelievable a did did in his head.  
Before his head stopped spinning, Gabriel found himself in front of his closet searching for something to wear. //It's  
gotta be good. I may never get a chance like this again.// "What to wear?"  
000  
Little did Gabriel know that Sara was in a similar quandary across town, standing in front of her own closet. She,  
however, was thinking along slightly different lines. "Do I have any clothes that make me look younger?" Even Sara  
wasn't sure if she wanted to look young for the club-- to blend in better, a good practical reason an all-- or for  
Gabriel. Of course, she did have niggling suspicions that it wasn't for the sake of the club or the case. Another  
'wow' like the one he'd given her before would help silence that little insecure voice at the back of her skull. Looking  
at the shirt (if such a small piece of fabric could be called a shirt) in her hand, Sara smiled. //This should definitely  
get a wow.// Grabbing a similarly small skirt, she laid the outfit on the bed and headed for the shower. Curly hair  
was best achieved with wet hair, hot rollers and a blow dryer. And Gabriel had seemed to really like it when her hair  
was curly. And Sara really liked it when he looked at her like that.  
"I'm going dancing with Gabriel tonight." She couldn't help the happy smile in her voice and on her lips.  
000  
Back on the other side of town, Gabriel slid his arms into the sleeves of a button-down shirt, leaving the open over  
a tight black t-shirt. Adjusting the collar, he looked at his reflection, wondering if Sara would like his hair tied back  
or not. Considering it a moment, Gabriel grinned and left his hair smoothed back into a ponytail. Besides, Sara  
could always help him take it down later. He'd give anything to feel her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He shook his head, trying to slap aside the image. //Murder case, human sacrifice, ritual carvings...not a date, not a  
date.// Gabriel might never see that kind of heat in Sara's eyes as she pulled him in for a kiss. And he would just  
have to accept that –and enjoy it while he could.  
"I'm going dancing tonight." Gabriel couldn't wait to see her. Maybe her hair would be curly.  
000  
Despite the fact that time slowed to a small fraction of its normal pace, 10 p.m. finally rolled around and Sara found  
herself standing in one of the smallest outfits she owned in front of Gabriel's door, trying to tell herself she wasn't  
nervous. Knocking, she took a deep breath and waited. Her breath left her body as the door opened. "Wow," A  
silvery shirt hung open over a black t-shirt that clearly outlined his lean chest. The body that usually was hidden by  
flannels and baggy clothes was now gorgeously detailed. //God, he's hot.// His hair was pulled back, not able to  
hide the awe on his face as his eyes traveled over her.  
"Couldn't say it any better myself. You look...amazing, Sara." He reached out a hand to touch his fingertips to her  
hair, tracing a curl from her cheek to the top of her shoulder. And she couldn't stop the shiver it sent down her  
back. "You are so beautiful."  
000  
Gabriel felt a groan build in his throat at the way she reacted to his words, his touch. The smile on her lips and the  
look in her eyes sent shivers through him. Gabriel only wished he could really show her how beautiful she was,  
could worship every inch of her until she believed it. He watched as she took a deep breath and a step back.  
"Ready to go?"  
Smiling, Gabriel didn't take offense at the backpedaling, instead treasuring the look on her face with that 'wow'. "As  
I'll ever be."  
"Good, let's go. The bike's out front."  
//The bike, riding pressed close against her body.// "So do I get to drive?"  
"No, feel honored I'll let you ride it. *No one* drives my baby but me." Gabriel followed her down the hall, his mind  
divided between hearing her words and watching her walk. "I don't let just anybody near my baby."  
Watching her throw a leg over the motorcycle, Gabriel tied to catch his breath at the sight before him: Sara, long  
legs, smooth skin, bright smile and curly hair, motioning him to put his arms around her with a tilt of her head.  
"Get on, Gabriel. We should get going."  
His body responded eagerly before his mind caught up, straddling the bike seat behind her and reveling in the feel  
of her in his arms. Breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, he cursed the leather jacket between them. Gabriel had  
seen a glimpse of bare flesh in the open zipper. Without the jacket his around her waist would put his fingertips  
against her skin. Of course, there was other bare skin within reach.  
"So, where's this warrior-goddess paradise club we're going to?" Pressing close against her back, Gabriel casually  
slid a hand down her side to rest on her leg, fighting back a groan at the heat of her skin under his palm.  
She seemed to notice, but not to mind. "What? You didn't look it up on your little computer?" Sara laid her hand on  
his, turning her head to hold the conversation over her shoulder.  
"Don't you insult my computer, Detective. Think of how little you would know without it. Besides, it's not size that  
matters, but how you use it."  
She smiled and his heart jumped. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I'm sure you're very *skilled* with your *computer*. Now  
can we go before I'm late to another murder scene?"  
//I'll show you how skilled I can be.// "Well, of course, Detective. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your  
investigation." He tightened an arm around her waist, keeping that hand on the skin of her thigh. "So let's go  
dancing already."  
"You better hold on tight, Gabriel. There's a reason cops don't get tickets..." She turned, taking her hand off his and  
starting the engine. "There's no guarantee they can be caught."  
000  
Reluctantly lifting her hand from his, Sara tried to ignore the cold feeling in her palm. She knew she was making  
some joking remark, but couldn't have repeated it under oath. All Sara's attention was focused on the heat of his  
hand on her thigh and the line of his body against her back. As she revved the bike, Gabriel wrapped both arms  
around her waist and buried himself against her body. God, it felt good, his body so close, the tight grip of his  
arms, the press of his cheek against her own. Sara fought the insane urge to turn her head and see how his lips  
would fell against her own. Not was not the time. Making out on a motorcycle a very bad idea, kissing Gabriel would  
definitely change things. And those changes would be either the best or the worst thing to ever happen.  
"So did you drive this fast before you got the witchblade?" He brushed her hair aside to speak into her ear, not  
knowing the effect his lips so close to her skin had on her nerves. Her body shifted of its own will to put the  
sensitive skin of her neck closer to his lips. Breathlessly, Sara searched for the traditional snappy comeback.  
"Always, now it's just safer. Better reflexes and all."  
000  
Did she even realize she'd done it? Moved like she wanted his touch. Had given an invitation to taste her skin on his  
tongue. Gabriel looked at the sweet spread of skin within his reach and knew he had to touch her. But there was a  
line here that he had to walk. Instead of trailing his lips over her skin, Gabriel laid his face along the line of her  
throat, holding back a groan at the feel of her skin and the sound on her lips.  
All too soon, the bike pulled into a parking spot and Gabriel realized that he would have to let Sara leave his arms  
with a sensation of pain somewhere inside his ribs. Reluctantly taking his arms from around her, he climbed off the  
bike and offered her his hand. "Ready, my lady? The ball awaits."  
"My, what a gentleman," Sara placed her hand in his, shivering at the heat in his eyes and the warmth of his hand  
holding hers. She missed that heat on her skin when the logistics of taking off her leather coat demanded the use of  
two hands. The heat in his eyes, however, made up for the chilled skin.  
"Woh...uh...wow, Sara...gotta say, beautiful. Gorgeous." His hands flinched, almost like he was trying not to reach  
out to touch her. A little voice at the back of her head murmured, //I wish he wouldn't try so hard. Gabriel can  
touch me anytime.// Sara felt his voice send shivers through her body as his eyes detailed the exposed skin: waist,  
arms, low neck line. That 'wow' had certainly done the job of quieting those niggling doubts.  
"Come on, Gabriel, let's dance." She knew there was heat and an invitation in her eyes and couldn't quite get them  
out of her expression. Seeing the responding heat in Gabriel's face, Sara wondered if she'd really tried to. Holding  
out a hand to him, Sara considered the urgency with which she wanted his touch.  
000  
"Come one, Gabriel, let's dance." The hand she held out to him trembled a little but his heart fluttered more as he  
took it.  
All that skin. He couldn't help–even if he tried–touching that bare skin as they danced. And god knew he wasn't  
going to avoid touching the woman of his dreams. Holding her hand in his and laying the other against the  
deliciously bare skin of her back, Gabriel led Sara out onto the dance floor. "We can't be caught neglecting our  
duty, now can we?" Spreading both hands against her hips, Gabriel moved in time to the heavy primal beat, guiding  
her into a rhythm and closer to him.  
God, this was perfect. Dancing with Sara, touching her was everything he'd hoped it would be. And more than he'd  
expected to ever receive. The warmth of her skin under his fingers, the touch of her hands on his shoulders, the sweet movement of her body near and against her own: Sara was so close, but not close enough. "You know, Sara,  
if we're trying to blend in with this crowd, we should be a little closer. Come here." Catching he wrist just below the  
bracelet, he threw her arm around his neck and pulled her flat against his body, biting back a groan. With her lips  
only inches from his, Sara would surely hear any sounds he made, even over the music. If Sara had any idea what  
this was doing to him, she might stop and that wasn't something he was willing to risk.  
Of course, Sara didn't seem anxious or eager to stop either. The grip of her arms around his neck tightened, pulling  
him closer. Sara's hands roamed his body, stroking the muscles of his chest and arms. Her fingers kept finding their  
way over the skin of his face and neck and into the warmth of his hair. Her smile was rarely more than a few inches  
from his own, which made her next words all the easier to hear.  
"You know, Gabriel, you should have handed in a resume with your application. I didn't know you were a good  
dancer."  
"Just good? I'll show you a good dancer." Planting one hand in the center of her back, Gabriel easily swung Sara  
into a dip, holding her knee high against his hip. The touch of her soft skin under his fingers sent heat through his  
blood. But the look on her face the feel of her arms clinging to him sent electricity through his muscles, making his  
arms pull her closer and his hand slide higher up her thigh. //God, Sara.// Gabriel got lost in her. In the feel of her  
arms around him. In the touch of the softest skin under his fingers. In the parted lips so close to his own. In the  
sensation of her heel pressing against the back of his leg, pushing him closer. Gabriel felt himself moving closer,  
pulling her in so he could...//Oh God, what am I doing?// Another voice in his head had an answer. //Ruining the friendship that allows you to see her so often.// Lifting Sara out of the dip, Gabriel reluctantly took his hand off her leg and continued dancing.  
000  
He'd almost kissed her. Gabriel had almost kissed her. She'd almost het him kiss her. She would've let him. She had wanted him to. She still wanted him to kiss her. Sara danced almost in shock, turning her back and feeling his arms around her waist, not even touching skin. She missed the heat of his hand under the edge of her skirt. //I want Gabriel, not just curious about how it would feel. I want Gabriel to kiss me, to want to kiss me.// Sara raised a hand to the back of Gabriel's neck, holding him close against her back.  
Neither of them noticed the eyes on them or the way her bracelet glowed half-hidden in Gabriel's ponytail.  
Sara closed her eyes, losing herself in the heat of his body against hers. Gabriel's hands moved to her waist, flat against her skin. She bit back a groan at the touch of his metal rings on her flesh, his hands stroking her skin. The groan escaped as those hands pulled her backwards against his body, rocking her hips into his. //Oh, god, he feels so good but I want more.// Sara loved the feel of his hands on her body but she wanted more. Sara wanted his skin under her hands, his lips against her own, his body inside hers. //Gabriel, please.//  
Sara's eyes popped open at the caress of Gabriel's lips against the nape of her neck, gasping and arching into his arms. Tilting her head and pulling him closer by the hand at the back of his neck, Sara invited Gabriel to keep it up.  
"Gabriel," He trailed a line of small kisses up her neck, nibbling at and tasting the rapid beat of her pulse.  
"Sara," His whisper against her skin dragged a shuddering breath from her lips, the arch of her neck focused her eyes on something familiar. //Oh, yeah, the case.// Just above a door on the far side of the room was a neon  
version of the symbol found on the dead body. Yeah, she was here to investigate a crime, not just to feel Gabriel's  
arms around her.  
"Look, there's the mark."  
Gabriel brushed one more urgent kiss against her pulse before raising his head. "Guess it's time to get back to work, then, huh?" He slowly, reluctantly pulled his hands away from her skin and Sara felt a more than physical chill replace his heat. "Let's go check it out."  
"No," Sara turned her head to talk over her shoulder. "Gabriel, you go wait for me at the bar, and I'll go check out the door."  
"Sara, no," Gabriel turned her in his arms, resting a hand at her waist. "You brough her here to help. Let me go with you." He touched a hand to her cheek. "Don't go alone. I have a bad feeling we shouldn't split up."  
The touch of his hand, the concern in his eyes touched her, but only strengthened her resolve. Sara couldn't let him get hurt and only God knew what threats were behind that door. "Gabriel, I want you to wait for me at the bar, I'll be right back, I promise."  
"You better be, Sara." With a final stroke of his thumb over her cheek and a longing look at her lips, Gabriel released her and turned towards the bar.  
000  
Gabriel fought the urge to kiss her before he let her go. The idea of letting Sara out of his arm's reach was painful to him. And it wasn't only because of the strange sense of approaching danger riding through his bloodstream.  
Sitting at the bar, he made certain he could see the rune-marked door. If she wasn't out in five minutes, he was following her, whatever it took.  
"You and your girl looked pretty hot out there." The bartender ran a cloth over the surface of the bar near Gabriel, examining him just a bit.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so." His eyes stayed focused on the door, but a few nerves were pricked by the oh-so-casual comment. "But with a girl like her, it's hard to be cool." Gabriel turned a little more attention to the man before him.  
"Yeah, that little lady would be hard on any man's control. Hmm, yeah...simply beautiful. How long have you two been...you know...together?" The man folded beefy arms on the bar and leaned closer. Gabriel's sense of danger jumped at the level of interest this man had in Sara. Glancing down, he noticed a mark, a tattoo half-hidden under  
the man's watch.  
"Not long, not long at all." Gabriel angled his head, trying to get a better look at the tattoo while keeping part of his attention on the door.  
"Pretty bracelet she's got there."  
Any attention to the witchblade certainly put him ill at ease. And here, in the goddess club, the healthy reaction became an outright form of paranoia. "Yeah, got it for her. One month anniversary. From some antiques shop in  
Jersey." Lies were a perfectly acceptable tactic with someone so obviously a threat.  
"Hmm, nice find there." Beefy Mr. Bartender glanced at someone or something behind Gabriel and nodded, signaling. And the others came at the call.  
Gabriel watched as a bouncer just as physically intimidating as the bartender appeared on either side of him. //I hope Sara's doing better than I am.//  
"I think we have ourselves a new initiate." He chuckled, flexing his huge biceps. "So what should we do with him?"  
"Well, it was nice talking to you but I should go meet my girl." Gabriel tried to smile convincingly, ing ing off the stool to move between the towers of muscles and esca...well it had been worth a shot.  
"Not so fast there, friend." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, halting his escape attempt. "You're coming with  
us."  
Morbidly, fittingly Gabriel finally got a good loo the the tattoos on their arms. Variations of Zypthis's rune. If he didn't want to be Sara's next case, and he didn't, it was time for Gabriel to think fast. "So, where are we going?"  
Slipping off his shirt, he folded it silver side out over the bar, trying to leave Sara a clue. Gabriel knew he'd need her help.  
"You'll see soon, my friend?"  
"I'm not your friend and what do you want from me?"  
"Nothing you wouldn't want to give, of course, we saw you together and you're clearly devoted to her. Combined with her obvious desire for you, your devotion makes you a worth sacrifice."  
Gabriel's mind stumbled between the two ideas. It clung for a minute or two on Sara's ' _obvious desire_ ' for him before allowing itself to process the rest of the sentence – 'worthy sacrifice'. Sara's wanting him –god he hoped  
they were right about that– was about to get him killed in planned combat. The strange and sorta pathetic thing was that the fear of dying didn't overpower the hopeful joy that maybe Sara felt for him the same way he felt for her. But dying might put a little bit of a stumbling block in any future plans they might have. //Priority one: Survival. Priority two: checking the accuracy of insane cult members' observation on Sara's emotional state.// "So what do I do for the goddess?"  
They cleared the hallway and Gabriel found himself in a darkened alley with two men easily twice his size. //I'd trade my computer for a gun right now.//  
"Nothing much, just die in combat and offer her your life and body."  
The casual tone bothered him, and it took Gabriel a second to figure out why. It was like his life and body were worthless and not much to ask. Something easily given up. And while he would give up anything for Sara up to and including his soul, Gabriel didn't owe this Zypthis anything. "And what if I win?"  
One of the bouncers smiled darkly and pulled out a gleaming blade at least six inches long. "I don't think that'll come up."  
//Oh, that's bad.//  
000  
Sara glanced at Gabriel walking towards the bar before moving to the door. Double checking his distance and checking for observers, she forced the door open and slipped inside.  
"Eww," She picked up a device off the corner of a table. This must be the tool used to mark the sacrificed victim, what a piece of work. It looked like a cookie-cutter but had an edge like a razorblade. Sara sent up a quiet thank you that Vicki had said the carving was done after the victim had already died.  
In the center of an altar on the wall there was a painting that looked suspiciously like Sara. She moved closer, and yup. The goddess image was wearing a bracelet version of the witchblade just like Sara's own.  
Which just happened to be glowing at the moment. Sara touched the fingers of her hand to the stone's surface, listening for whatever the witchblade would tell her. "Useless as usual." Then something, some feeling of wrongness rose up out of the depths, attached to a name. "Gabriel!"  
The cookie-cutter rune clattered to the floor behind her as she shoved the door open and rushed out towards the bar. His silver shirt lay crumpled at the base of a stool, gleaming like a flare. Clutching the fabric, Sara searched the room with her eyes but something inside her said he wasn't here. It didn't feel like he was inside this building. But  
it felt like he was nearby. Wrapping herself in his shirt, Sara crept outside, moving along the alley towards the sound of voices.  
"And what if I win?" Gabriel's voice was steady, very calm. And it made Sara smiled against her will.  
"I don't think that'll come up."  
"Then you don't know me very well."//That's my Gabriel.//

Sara reached the corner just in time to see him duck one swing of the knife and land a blow of his own to the other man's ribs. It was impressive and Gabriel managed to hold his own through several more exchanges. This, however, only enraged the knife man and with a harsh growl he attacked, opening a shallow wound along Gabriel's forearm.  
"Gabriel!" Sara watched the pain on his face disappear behind a wide smile at the sound her voice. God, she loved that smile. //But I can't be distracted right now, muscle man with a knife.// Turning, Sara felt the witchblade shift into a heavy metal gauntlet at the anger of anyone threatening Gabriel. No one, but no one, hurt Gabriel and got  
away with it. The thud of metal impacting two stubborn jaws was very satisfying as both the over-built idiots crumpled to the ground.  
"Sara,"  
"Gabriel," Even though there had been a good twelve feet between them, Sara found herself in his arms and buried  
her face against his throat, reveling in the pulse against her cheek. "Did they hurt you?"  
He pulled back enough to see her face, keeping her pressed close against his body. "They tried, but it's nothing. I'm okay." Gabriel ran his fingers through her hair, searching her face with his eyes and Sara shivered at the heat in his gaze. "He –he said I was a worthy sacrifice because of your 'obvious desire' for me. Was he right? Do you want me, Sara?"  
There was no retreating from this moment. No joke or smile would let them go back to how it had been the only choice was to lie and lose him or tell the truth and maybe get everything she'd ever wanted. Raising her head, Sara laid her hands on his shoulders and met his eyes. "Yes, Gabriel, I do."  
"You want me?" He lifted his hands to cradle her face, brushing his thumb over her lips. The intense emotion on Gabriel's face sent shivers down her back.  
Curving a hand around the back of his neck, Sara pulled him closer. "Yes, I want you, Gabriel."  
Gabriel groaned and obeyed the pull of her, meeting her lips with his own. Pulling the elastic from his hair, Sara threaded her hands through it and deepened the kiss, treasuring the taste and feel of his him. This, this man  
holding her the feel of his kiss; this was worth any risk. //Gabriel, more, please.//  
"Sara," Smiling at the heat on her face, Gabriel tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to the rapid pulse beating in her throat. "You taste so good," His lips seemed to follow her moan up her throat, nibbling and licking at her skin.  
Heat poured over her body from every spot where Gabriel touched her, following his lips back to her own. "I want another taste."  
000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.  
> Leave kudos.


	2. Chapter two: Things to be grateful for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel Chapter  
> S M U T

2nd chapter: **Things to be grateful for**

There it was, the sensation he'd imagined for so long: Sara's hands in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. And ...oh god...her lips. There was nothing in this world that felt better than finally kissing Sara. And he never ever wanted to stop. Groaning deep in his throat, Gabriel gathered her closer, lifting her knee against his side and sliding a hand up the outside of her thigh.  
"Oh, Gabriel."  
God, he loved that sound, Sara's voice moaning his name. He loved the way her body moved against his, trying to get closer. He couldn't get enough of her smooth skin under his hands and her lips responding eagerly to his. He treasured the fierce grip of her arms around him and the gentle caress of her hands in his hair and on his face. He loved knowing she wanted him this much, loved knowing he could finally touch his Sara. "Sara, love, my beautiful Sara."  
Sliding his lips along her throat, Gabriel heard a low moan that wasn't his, or Sara's. //No, not yet. I need more.//Another sound made the decision for him. Gabriel reluctantly lifted his mouth from her skin after one last kiss.

"Gabriel?" Tightening her arms around him, Sara moved to recapture his lips with her own, driving a harsh sound  
from his throat.  
"Sara," Rallying his will, Gabriel covered her mouth with his fingertips, stopping her. "You know I want to kiss you," Watching his thumb stroking over those lips, he groaned. "I'll never get enough of your kiss, but the bad guys are waking up." Gabriel smiled, treasuring the vaguely dazed look on her face.  
"Oh, yeah, the bad guys. The case. We should get back to work then, shouldn't we?" Awkwardly, reluctantly, Sara pulled out of his arms, tugging her skirt into place. "Call Danny, while I tie these two up."  
Gabriel took the cell phone, catching her hand and kissing her palm in the process. Watching her smile, he moved back to dial the phone.  
"Detective Woo,"  
"Hey, Danny. It's Gabriel. We got something for you."  
"We?" He sighed. "What did Sara drag you into now?"  
"A dance club, a knife fight. Nothing serious." Gabriel laughed, part of his attention still locked on the way Sara's hair fell around her face. "We're in the alley behind Zyptheria and Sara's tying up a couple of suspects as we speak."  
"And what do we suspect them of?" Danny's voice undulated with sarcastic humor in Gabriel's ear.  
"Attempted murder of me, we know they did. We think they offed your dead body."  
"Remind our little Sara to read them their rights when they come to. I'm on my way."  
Clicking the phone closed, Gabriel let his eyes follow Sara as she moved back across the alley towards him. God, she was beautiful and warm and...supposed to be in his arms. From the sway of her hips, to the smile on her lips: everything about Sara made his hands itch to touch her. The day Gabriel could hold her as much as he wanted to would be the day he could die a happy man. "Danny's on the way, said to remind you to read them their rights." He couldn't keep the heat from his voice and treasured the matching heat in her eyes.  
000  
She could feel him standing there, hovering only a foot behind her. Sara could feel the skin of her back begging her to step back to feel his heat, begging to be wrapped in his arms. The cool brush of his shirt against her arms and waist and the scent of his cologne in the fabric made her body clamor or contact with his. She could feel his eyes on her, like he wanted to be closer too. //God, Gabriel.//"Thanks, Danny, see you at work tomorrow."  
Danny smiled and glanced at Gabriel over her shoulder. "Not too early, I expect." He nodded at Sara, then turned to the man hovering behind her. "You make sure she gets home, okay Gabriel."  
Sara's eyes fell closed as Gabriel moved closer, only inches away. "I'll take care of her." His hand touched her back and his voice rumbled close to her ear, sending shivers down her back.  
"If she'll let you, go right ahead. See you both later."  
As Danny turned to walk away, Sara found herself leaning backwards against Gabriel's chest, not really knowing how she'd gotten there and never wanting to leave. She groaned at the feel of his hand sliding along the skin of her waist.  
"Sara?"  
Turning her head, she could see the question in his eyes. As he raised a hand to touch her cheek, Sara watched his arm. The wound had stopped bleeding but the scab traced over half the length of his forearm. He could have been killed tonight. Gabriel could have died before she'd ever told him.... "Gabriel, I could've lost you."  
"Never, Sara,"  
She smiled, pulling him closer and winding her fingers through his hair. "I'll hold you to that promise, Gabriel."  
Dragging his lips to her own, Sara drank in the heat of his body against hers. His hands flattened on the skin of her back, pulling her harder against him and forcing a low moan from her. Clenching a fist in his hair, she deepened the kiss, urgently exploring his mouth. It was....everything she'd ever dreamed of, the heated touch of his hands, the eager response of his kiss. "Gabriel,"  
"Oh, God, Sara," Gabriel gathered her closer, sliding his lips down her throat and his hands along her thigh.  
"Please, Sara," He planted a soft, open-mouthed kiss against the rapid pulse in her throat, the gentle suction pulling a gasp from her lips and Sara shivered in his arms. "I will never get enough of this, of you. Please don't make me let you go." Gabriel pulled back enough to see her face, breathing a groan against her lips. "Please," Sara's blood churned at the raw heat in his gaze, the promise in his embrace. She ran a hand through his hair, resting her forehead against his. "I don't want you to let go, Gabriel. I don't want to let you go. I want more."  
Brushing her thumb over his mouth, Sara resisted the urge to kiss him again. One more taste of him and they  
might not be able to leave this alley. And nudity in public was an arrestable offense. "Let's go,"  
Twining her hand through his, Sara led Gabriel around the corner to the motorcycle, sighing at the feel of his body against hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand sliding past cloth and leather to press against skin.  
The touch of his skin burned as always, and Sara couldn't get enough. "Gabriel,"  
"You feel so good, Sara," He breathed against her ear, trailing a line of kisses down her neck. "I've wanted to touch you for so long."  
God, she could feel him, hard against the small of her back. A groan burst from her lips as her body involuntarily moved closer, wanting to feel more of his hard heat. "Oh, God, Gabriel," Sara's hands clenched against the muscles of his legs.  
"Uh, drive,"  
"Driving," Sara reluctantly moved her hands back to the bike's controls.  
000  
"Oh, God, Gabriel." Her voice was doing amazing things to his internal organs. But if her hips moved against his one more time, Gabriel couldn't take it. He'd have to haul her off this bike and find the nearest flat surface. And as fun as it would be, that wasn't how he wanted their first time. Rallying his self restraint, Gabriel scooted back a few inches, groaning in her ear. "Uh, drive."  
"Driving."  
He was intensely aware of every small move her body made, both grateful for and mourning it when her hands left his legs. As the motorcycle revved to life, Gabriel followed the urging of his body and moved those small inches forward, wanting to be even closer. Loving the way her body responded to his, he stroked a palm over the skin of her leg, moving ever closer to the softest silk of her inner thigh.  
"Uh, Gabriel?"  
God, he loved the way she said his name. "Yeah, Sara?"  
"I'm trying to drive and that hand is a little...uh...distracting." She moved a little, almost flinching under his fingers.  
Sara's voice asked him to stop but her body shifted to give him more access. God, he loved that he could make her respond like this.  
"Sorry, baby. It's hard not to touch you." He pulled his wandering hand back a bit, running his lips along her neck.  
"So you better hurry before I can't hold back." Gabriel felt the skin of her throat vibrate with her groan and had to push it further, whispering against her pulse. "God, I want you, Sara." Her whole body reacted to it, Gabriel's body reacted in kind. The second this motorcycle stopped, he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. "Hurry, Sara."  
With his face buried in her hair, Gabriel felt the motorcycle jerk to a stop.  
"Gabriel, about that hand..." Sara covered his hand with one of her own, sliding it over her leg to her inner thigh.  
"Where were we?" She sighed at his touch, leaning closer.  
"I believe we were right about here," Spreading his hand against her skin, Gabriel pulled her hips back against his own, kissing her urgently. The feel of her hand holding his against her skin sent heat into his blood and he pulled her closer, groaning at the way this felt. Her hips rocked against his, inviting his hand higher. "Sara, we have to go inside," Gabriel forced himself to move back, climbing off the bike to offer her a hand. "We can try it on the motorcycle another time."  
000  
//Motorcycle? Oh, yeah, the motorcycle, the one I'm on outside.// Gathering up her senses from wherever his touch had scattered them, Sara breathlessly laid her hand in his, standing up as close to his body as she could. Shivering at the heat of him and the idea of feeling even more of him, she raised smoldering eyes to his, trailing her free hand up his chest. "Come inside with me," Sara could hear her voice trembling and didn't care. "I want you so much."  
Sara's eyes fluttered as Gabriel buried a groan in her palm. His voice rumbled, sending a massive does of heat through her system. "If you touch me before we get inside, we may not make it there, Sara. I've never wanted anyone like I want you."  
His words did it. Any doubts, any hesitations, any second thoughts that might have been in Sara's head simply vanished. Before this night was over, Gabriel's hair was going to spill over her pillow. She had to have him and that  
was all there was to it. "Let's go." Twining her fingers through his, Sara led him inside, taking only a moment to securely lock the door behind them. "Gabriel," She pressed her body against his, cradling his face in her hands.  
"Can I touch you now?"  
"God, Sara, yes," His voice sent shivers down her back as his hands pulled her closer and his lips captured hers.  
"Sara," She groaned, treasuring the heat of his arms around her. Sara opened to Gabriel's kiss, reluctantly giving up the feel of his skin under her palms as he pulled the silver shirt from her body. "My beautiful Sara," Those hands trailed over her arms, the lines of her back, skin to skin, reminding her just how little of his skin she could reach.  
"Gabriel, it's my turn," Fisting a hand in his hair, she dragged his lips to her own. "You're wearing too much clothing." Breathlessly exploring his mouth, Sara eagerly pulled his shirt out of his waistband, sliding hungry hands underneath the fabric to skin. Gabriel's skin. "God, you feel good. I need more." Peeling the shirt off over his head, she flattened both hands against his chest, trailing her lips along his neck. "Gabriel,"  
"God, Sara," He hauled her against his body, wrapping both arms around the bare skin of her waist. "I'll never get enough of kissing you. Give me more."  
Languidly curling her arms around his shoulders, Sara moaned against his lips. She'd been searching for a good man who loved kissing and here he was, in her arms. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she lifted her head for his kiss and reveled in the hot, smooth skin pressed against her stomach, back and arms. And this kiss....god, she'd never get enough of kissing Gabriel.  
000  
"I'll never get enough of kissing you. Give me more." Gabriel relished her kiss, sweetly exploring her mouth and holding her close. He loved the hot stroke of her hands over his shoulders, but he wanted more.

"Sweet Sara,"sliding both hands down to her hips, Gabriel lifted Sara against his body, sitting on the bed and pulling her across his lap. A groan broke the kiss, but he couldn't tell if the sound had actually made it past his lips or if it got trapped in his throat. Or if it had been hers.  
"Oh, Gabriel," Sara arched into his arms, her eyes focused on his face from inches away. He loved seeing that look in her eyes, feeling her move against his body.  
"Please, Sara, I want to feel..." Reclaiming her lips, he sent his hands to the back of her shirt, swiftly unknotting the strap to reach... skin. Beautiful skin. Breaking the kiss, Gabriel dipped his head to watch her skin appear under his fingers. He stroked his palms down her shoulders, sliding the black shirt out of the way and groaning low in his throat. "You are so beautiful, Sara." Kissing her lips, he smiled against her flesh. "I never thought I'd ever get to touch you like this and now I'll never get enough." Treasuring the way her hands clenched in his hair, Gabriel began  
worshiping the soft skin before him, trailing kisses along her throat and down her shoulder. Catching the black lace bra strap in his teeth, he tugged it aside, placing a kiss over her heart.  
"Gabriel," her voice and her arms tightening around him forced a groan from him. Stripping the bra from her body, Gabriel flattened both hands against her back, pulling her close and burying his face against the softest skin he'd ever felt.  
"God Sara. Perfect Sara, you feel so damn good." He clutched her closer and turned, guiding her down to the mattress and kneeling between her ankles. God, Sara was beautiful. And she wanted him.  
"Gabriel, please, I need you closer. I want to feel you."  
The arms she held out to him were irresistible and Gabriel answered the call, groaning at the feel of so much of her  
skin against his. Watching her eyes fall closed, he believed it had to be as intense for Sara as it was for him. "Is this better?" Smiling down at her, Gabriel slid a hand up the back of her thigh, moving her hips closer to his and sliding her knee up his ribs. A couple of layers of cloth different and he would be buried inside her right now. Lowering his lips to hers, he cursed their remaining clothes.  
000  
"Is this better?"//Oh, god, was it ever.// Sara swam in the touch of his skin. His strong hand with its silver rings caressed up to her hip, placing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh against the smooth heat of his ribs. The muscles of his back moved under her hands. The warm weight of his chest cradled her breasts. His erection pressed deliciously against her.  
Being wrapped in his heat drove the breath from her lungs in a silent moan as Gabriel's lips covered hers. Nothing could be better than this, if only his pants weren't in the way.  
"Hm, almost. It's almost better, Gabriel." Sara pushed him to his back and whispered against his lips. "We're still wearing too much." Sipping the vibrations of his groan from his throat, she trailed her hands down his chest and sat up, groaning herself at the feel of his hardness between her legs. God, Sara couldn't get enough of him, helplessly rocking her hips against his. "Whatta say we get rid of these?" She stroked a hand over her skirt and his waistband, loving the way his hands clenched against her hips.  
"Sara, please, yes,"  
Sara smiled, slowly untying the bow at the small of her back and unwrapping the skirt from her hips. A groan escaped her lips when Gabriel's hands cradled her hips, his fingertips resting under the edge of the last fabric on her body.  
"These next, Sara." Gabriel moved under her, a small controlled circling of his hips against hers. "I want to see you, touch you. Please. All of you."  
Sara bathed in the heat in his gaze, feeling and loving the movement of his hips. Her body never wanted to separate from his, but the clothes had to go. She crawled off his body and off the bed, kicking off her shoes and underwear. Her skin ached for his touch. "Your turn, Gabriel, lose the jeans."  
"Not yet, Sara." He moved to the edge of the bed, spreading his knees and reaching for her. "I'm not done touching  
you yet. And the second we're both naked, Sara, I won't be able to wait. Right now," Gabriel caught her around the waist, pulling her across his lap and against his body. "I haven't tasted enough of you."  
Shuddering, Sara folded into his arms, her body melting at his voice and his touch. "Gabriel," Her fingers wove themselves through his hair as his lips moved along her collarbone.  
"God, Sara, I love it when you say my name." Gabriel pulled her closer against him, eagerly feeding at the soft skin of her breasts and listening to her voice.  
His hands cradled her hips against his stomach, sending heat into every point of contact. Sara tightened her legs around his waist, her hands fisting in his hair. The touch of Gabriel's lips on her breast forced a gasp from Sara's throat. The caress of his lips, teeth and tongue over the stiffened peak made her body arch into his mouth, her head falling backward over her shoulder. "Ah...please, Gab- ah"  
Sara's nerves were so centered on the sweet urgency of his mouth that his hand on the inside of her thigh went unnoticed. Until it moved higher. Agile fingers slipped into the wet heat between Sara's legs, caressing and exploring. Every muscle in her body tightened in response. Sara arched helplessly against him, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Please, oh, Gabriel, please!"  
Sara knew she loved his hands for a reason. God, he felt good. Gabriel touched her like he'd been doing it for years, magically knowing exactly how to play her nerves to the heights of sensation. The sweet caress of his fingers pulled sounds from her lips as they plunged inside her.  
000  
"Please, oh, Gabriel, please!"  
God, she sounded good. Gabriel felt his body react to the sound of Sara's voice pleading his name. And the way she felt...//God, Sara.// The eager movement of her body, the unconscious rocking of her hips against his hand, the wet readiness of her flesh around his fingers: Sara drove Gabriel to the farthest edge of his dwindling self-restraint.  
"Sara, love, you feel so damn good." Raising his head, Gabriel wove his free hand into her hair and dragged her lips to his. "I need you so much, Sara." Urgently invading her mouth with an avid kiss, he circled the pad of his thumb over her clit, reaching his fingertips deeper within her. Treasuring the way her body reacted to his touch. Loving the way she felt against him, on his lips and under his hands, he clutched Sara closer. Gabriel could stay like this forever, happy as long as she never left his arms. "Sweet Sara, love, my beautiful Sara."  
She groaned and he felt it in every nerve in his body. "Gabriel, I need you." Sara pulled back, reaching for his belt and whispering against his lips. "I have to touch you, I need to feel..." The need in her face and the tremble in her voice made his breath catch in his throat. But the touch of her hands...his back arched and his breath forced its way up his throat in a harsh ripping of vocal cords. The tight warmth of her fingers wrapped around his shaft was ...heaven, sweet like nothing Gabriel had ever felt before. He clenched both hands on her hips and fought for breath.  
"Sara, oh god, Sara."  
"Have you always wanted me this much, Gabriel?" Her fingers stroked along the hard length of him, tracing veins and pleasure points with the edge of her nails. "Have you, Gabriel?"  
Her smiled against his lips and the careful teasing in her voice and hands ripped away the last of his control. "Yes, always, Sara." Gabriel groaned against her throat, forcing himself to push her back. Setting her down in the middle of the bed, he moved to strip off the last of his clothes, standing at the foot of her bed to look at her. Gabriel had never seen anything as beautiful as Sara, gloriously bare and wanting him. It was beyond words. "Sara," Crawling onto the bed between her ankles, he caught her hands and dragged her up into his arms, ravenously kissing all the skin he could reach.  
"Gabriel, please," Sara's hands fisted in his hair, her body shifting restlessly to feel more of his. "I need to feel you, now. I want you inside me." Her movements rubbed numerous patches of her skin against his, and Gabriel could feel each and every one of them.  
"You got it, love. What my Sara wants my Sara gets." Pulling her hard against him, Gabriel sighed against her lips, savoring the feel of her. "Sara, I have never wanted anyone as much as I need you." He wanted to see her, to watch her expression change at the press of his body inside hers. Sipping at her lips, he cradled her head in his hand and angled her body against his, holding her gaze as he slowly pushed himself inside her. "God, Sara," This was....heaven, her sweet flesh surrounding him. Loving the way she felt around him and the fierce grip of her hands in his hair, Gabriel pulled her down over him harder, groaning against her lips. "Sara, love." God, he loved her kiss, eagerly parting her lips under his.  
000  
"God, Sara," The sound of her own name on his lips was delicious and Sara drank it in, loving the hard pressure of his body inside her and the soft caress of his hands on her skin. "Sara, love." God, his voice...saying those words, she couldn't get close enough, groaning as he pressed deeper inside. //Still not close enough, Gabriel.// Burying her hands even deeper in his hair, Sara opened to his kiss, every cell in her body saying without hesitation that this was where Gabriel belong, inside her. No one else had ever felt as right as Gabriel did and she never wanted him to stop touching her.  
"So good, Gabriel." Holding still a moment longer to treasure the way he felt, Sara held his gaze and sighed pleasure against his lips. His hands rubbing along her back and hips tightened muscles all over her body. "Gabriel," Loving the fierce grasp of his hands on her hips, Sara started to move about him in slow, languid strokes, feeling every inch of him and loving it. "Gabriel," She slid her hands deeper into his hair, locking her gaze to his and feeling the emotion in his face pour heat through her body. It was beautiful; his look, his touch, the movement of his hips under hers. The way he made her feel.  
"Sara," Gabriel rubbed his hands along the back of her thighs, moving her hips harder against his own and groaning against her mouth. "Oh, sweet love, my Sara."  
Sara swallowed a moan as his lips reclaimed hers, words crawling up her throat. Every thrust of his body inside her own, the heat of his skin, and the urgency of his kiss proved that she hadn't lost him. Gabriel was here– holding her, kissing her, loving her. Clutching him closer, Sara tightened her legs around his waist, moving to feel even more of him inside her. The words spilled over almost without her conscious knowledge. "God, Gabriel, I love you, Gabriel."  
He froze mid-stroke, raising a hand to her cheek. "Sara?" She knew it was written in her eyes and Gabriel could see it there. His hands stroked along her back, pressing her harder against his body and curling her legs tighter around his waist. "You love me," There was no question in his voice, just enough hope and amazement to bring that tight feel of tears to her throat. Sara nodded, clutching him tight as he lowered her to her back and pressed deeper inside. "God, Sara, I love you. I love you so much, Sara."  
Every cell in her body thrilled at his words, clinging to helplessly as he moved against her. "Gabriel, love, please."  
000  
"God, Gabriel, I love you, Gabriel." He heard it and froze. Of course Gabriel heard it, he would've heard her whisper that she loved him a mile away in the middle of a hurricane and here Sara nearly shouted it from inside the circle of his arms. Of course he heard her.  
"Sara?" He could hear his voice shaking just as his hand was shaking. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was seeing her eyes, touching her skin and knowing it. Every fiber of his being chanted the word 'please' in the back of his brain. //Please, please love me, please.// Helplessly searching her face with his eyes, hopelessly holding her tight, Gabriel found it. Glowing, shining there in her eyes–unmistakable, undeniable. "You love me," Leaning forward, he touched her back to the mattress and pressed himself deeper inside her. The words he'd been holding back longer than even he knew spilled over as he began to move again. "God, Sara, I love you. I love you so much, Sara." Fisting his hands in her sheets, Gabriel put every inch of his body and every ounce of his love into this act of making Sara his.  
"Gabriel, love, please." She tightened around him, driving every nerve in his body to higher levels of sensation than he'd ever felt.  
"What my Sara wants, my Sara gets." Tugging her knees higher around his ribs, Gabriel changed the angle, groaning at the feel of her. "You feel so good, Sara. I wanna feel you come around me, my lady, my love." Sliding both hands into her hair, he moved urgently inside her, kissing her just as eagerly. Weakly holding back his own release, Gabriel fought to bring Sara to hers, drinking the sound of his name off her lips. "So close, love. Come for me, Sara." Slipping a hand between her legs, he stroked a thumb over her clit and whispered against her lips. "I love you, Sara, so much."  
She shattered, arching in his arms and calling out his name. And Gabriel watched the pleasure flow over her face until the sensations overwhelmed him and his climax crashed through his body, dragging a shout from his throat.  
"Sara, I love you!" Burying his face against her neck, he fought to catch his breath, holding her tighter. Gabriel brushed his lips over her skin, treasuring her fingers in his hair and the heat of her body. Raising his head, he smiled into her eyes. "You are so beautiful, my lady."  
"Gabriel," With a tilt of her head and heat in her eyes, Sara languidly tugged his lips to hers, whispering "I will never get enough of you." Everything inside Gabriel thrilled at her words and he opened to her kiss, urgently exploring the sweet taste of her. Weaving his hands into her hair, Gabriel gathered her closer and groaned into her mouth.  
"So, Sara," Rubbing a palm up her thigh, he shifted his hips against hers. "You wanna test that theory."  
The next thing he knew, Gabriel was on his back looking up at a smiling Sara kneeling over him.  
"You sure you're up for it, Gabriel?" She rocked against him, driving the breath from his lungs.  
Dragging her down against his chest, Gabriel groaned. "You know it, Sara. I'll never get enough." Running a hand up her back, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you, Sara."  
"I love you, Gabriel."  
000  
Warmth, the steady beat of a heart under her ear, and Sara snuggled closer. Light against her eyelids tried to wake her up and she buried her face against the skin of his neck. "Hmm..." Gabriel was here, his hair brushing her hand, his palm warming the small of her back, his body supporting and cradling hers. God he felt good like this, warm and close and holding her. //Hmm....Gabriel.// This was still too early. This could also be a great way to sleep in.  
Reaching a hand deeper into his hair, Sara moved closer along his body, settling in for more time sleeping in his arms, until the phone rang. //Dammit, this had better be important.// Starting to push up off of Gabriel's chest, Sara was stopped short by a hand in the center of her back.  
"No, don't move. I'll get it." An arm curled tight around her, pulling her back down as the other stretched out for the cell on the night table. "I like you right where you are."  
Sara cuddled back against him, listening more to the vibrations in his throat than the words on his lips.  
"Yeah" Sara turned her head, pressing her lips to the hollow at the base of his throat. A smile crossed her lips as his  
voice cracked slightly. "Oh, hi, Danny. Yeah, I got her home safe, even put her to bed and tucked her in." Gabriel laughed, weaving a hand into her hair. "You wanna talk to her? Yeah, she's here." He tilted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips. "Danny wants to talk to you."  
"I just bet he does." Smiling up at him, she took the phone. "Thanks, love," Laying back against his chest, Sara  
tucked her head back down to hear his heart. "Yeah, Danny, shoot."  
Laughter echoed over the phone. "How was the boy?"  
Stretching against Gabriel's chest, Sara smiled as his hand stroked her hair. "Does Lee know you're a voyeur?"  
"So there was something worth begging details about, huh, Sara?"  
Sara smiled, but refused to answer a moment, changing the subject. "You called for a reason, right? This early in the morning, a pointless call is nearly suicidal, and you know it." She bit back a groan at the feel of Gabriel's hand moving along her thigh. "So what is it?"  
"That good, huh?"  
"Danny..." Sara, worried that the warning in her voice was hindered by Gabriel's laughter in the background, shushed him with a hand on his lips. His soft nibbling at her fingertips and the wet glide of his tongue against her palm weren't helping.  
"All right, Sara. The point is we got him. Gabriel's attacker left his prints all over our dead body, even some blood  
evidence in the back room of the club. The capt'n wants you to bring the boy in today so we can add assault with a deadly to the indictment."  
Pulling her hand away from his lips, Sara caught Gabriel's hand and stopped its upward movement. "Yeah, we'll,  
uh, be in sometime today to give our statements." Tilting up her head, she shook a finger at him, whispering. "Be good, Gabriel."  
Sara felt his laugh against her ribs as his hand disobediently roamed higher. "Believe me, I'm trying."  
"Not too early, I expect."  
Gabriel's fingertips curved along her inner thigh, drawing a low moan from Sara's throat. "No, not too early, Danny.  
See you later."  
"Later, Sara."  
Sara hung up quickly, turning in Gabriel's arms. "They got him on the murder but they want you to press assault charges too." The words were said hurriedly as she leaned up for a kiss, fisting her hands in his hair and urgently exploring his mouth. //Hmm, this's the stuff.// Sara groaned as his hands pulled her closer and stroked over her skin.  
His smile as he broke the kiss sent yet another shock through Sara's system. //God, I love his smile.//"Why would I press charges? That's not a proper 'thank you' for giving me a goddess." His fingertips traced the  
curve of her cheek, the heat in his eyes warming her heart. "And I'm very grateful for my goddess." His voice wandered through her system, caressing parts of Sara no one had ever reached before.  
"Gabriel," Sliding her hands along his skin, Sara moved deeper into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. //I might have to give out a few thank you's myself, for finally getting you.//  
000  
The end.


End file.
